Thin Walled
by lunaveea
Summary: AU; Ruka knew that it would be a bad idea to let his lover stay with him for spring break– especially when his mother had no clue that they were dating. Oh, the embarrassment of it all. Yaoi.


**Thin Walled**

**Pairing(s):** Natsume x Ruka

**Rating:** PG+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice(:

**Warning(s):** Implied sexual activity between boys. Also known as 'Yaoi' but it's more like shonen-ai in here ;D haha

**Summary:** AU. Ruka knew that it would be a bad idea to let his lover stay with him for spring break– especially when his mother had no clue that they were dating. But the problem of coming out was apparently already taken care of, all thanks to some very thin walls. Oh the embarrassment of it all.

* * *

><p>Ruka <em>knew<em> that it was a bad idea. He had planned on resisting all of Natsume's advances. The hand gripping his thigh during tea time with mother, the making out in the hallway when it was empty at night, even the occasional brush of fingers—they should all have been crossed off of his list. He should have taken more power to resist the crimson eyed boy, no matter how sexy he looked at night licking his lips like he just wanted to eat Ruka for a midnight snack. Ruka should have resisted more, but he was weak and it all led up to this.

"Mom… I can explain."

Ruka's mother, all elegant blonde curls and piercing aquamarine eyes, took in their current position. Ruka, her beloved son, curled underneath Natsume's body. His neat hair messy with the calloused hands that constantly ran through it, his pretty face flushed, his full lips bruised with the rough force of the making out that she would have a first class view of if she had just walked in a few seconds earlier. Her eyes ran over all of these and more, finally landing on Natsume's hand, gone underneath Ruka's shirt. When she looked back up at Ruka, his face was flushed all the way down to his neck, and Natsume, his lover, was shaking. With his face buried in Ruka's collarbone, it had come as a shocker when he lifted his head and let out an uncharacteristic, loud laugh.

"Y-your face," he wheezed out, eyes closed and usual firm lips set into a half smile.

Ruka pouted childishly at his best friend. This was a serious affair, if Natsume didn't get the approval of his mother—Ruka didn't know what he was going to do! And now Natsume was laughing, he felt like whining at the whole situation.

A small 'tsk' broke the small chuckles that Natsume seemed to be going through a couple of minutes earlier, and they both shifted so that they could both look at the elegant woman standing in the archway of the large living room.

"Discreet is a word I had used when we had talked earlier, was it not Natsume-kun?" she said calmly, ignoring the fact that her precious son's face had morphed into one of pure shock.

From his spot, Natsume smirked before calmly replying with a "You did." And an added nod to show that he really did remember.

"And this, I suppose, is your way of understanding my words?" Her voice betrayed nothing but she lifted a golden eyebrow in question and her eyes had a tint of amusement that would sometimes come out when she brought the baby pictures down to flaunt around.

Natsume shrugged, face set in that same half smile. He didn't agree nor disagree but his answer of, "Ruka was just too cute for me to resist," was said seconds later, making the cute boy in question whine out loud, face taking on another blush. Ruka didn't like being called or associated to the word 'cute'. Although he had been called as much by practically everyone around him, that, and the word 'adorable', just made him want to cringe. He wasn't a girl! He was a man!

Albeit a man who bottomed every time his boyfriend wanted some… but when it came down to the anatomy of things he was still a man, damn it!

Natsume, from his position, rolled his eyes. A little ways away, his mother did the same with a small shake of her head.

"You're the cutest thing in the world, darling." She calmly said, "Now stop being a girl and whining about it before we start calling you pretty or something as feminine as that."

"You're both cute and pretty though, so I guess I won't call you either." Ruka let out a sigh of relief before a smirk was pressed to his lips, "Guess I'll just have to switch off between the two every now and again."

Ruka opened his mouth to protest before merely sighing when he noticed the leer that was set in crimson eyes. When Natsume looked as perverted as that, there was no getting around anything he said—and usually, Ruka wouldn't even have the chance to say anything either. The raven would have had everything off by now and his lips and tongue and hands everywhere, making the room fill with the noises that Ruka just couldn't seem to hold back for the life of him.

He figured that the other boy was just being courteous to his mother though. His mother who apparently already knew!

"How did you know?" Sky blue eyes were turned onto his mother who only raised her eyebrow again.

"The question isn't how I knew, Ru-chan," she said wisely, "the question is how could I _not_ know?" She met Natsume's eyes and watched as Natsume merely shifted on his position still on his smaller lover. One hand still underneath the blonde's shirt as he raised an eyebrow at her, lips still set in the same small, half smile.

"She caught me trying to sneak into your room a couple of nights ago," his free hand moved to lightly cover Ruka's open mouth before he started yelling, "but it looked like she was waiting for me so you shouldn't really blame me." His eyes were still locked with the wise blue of Ruka's mother, and neither gazes shifted from the other as if it was some type of mental warfare.

Ruka's mother said nothing before simply saying, "You're very loud Ru-chan."

.

.

The embarrassment was almost too much.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Natsume & Ruka are older than 12 in this haha, a little side note that you guys won't be too disgusted for the– ahem 'Implications of Sexual Activity'. Hehe they're like 18... so you guys can put down those stakes and pitchforks now ;p

Review!(:


End file.
